


My new life... My new love

by LeDahliaNoir



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Falling In Love, Fans, Hurt/Comfort, L.A, Love Confessions, M/M, Malibu, Music, New Relationship, New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: He has found more and better than supposedly dating his co-star… Dating his favourite artist ever.





	My new life... My new love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first time that I write about Timmy. So be nice :). By the way, I'm not a Native English speaker. All the mistakes are mine. Enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated.

It’s 2019. And Timothée was making nonstop the headlines about his future film project – Dune filmed by Denis Villeneuve – starring a bunch of great actors such as Oscar Isaac, Javier Bardem and many others. Even though, he was definitely excited about his professional life. The most beautiful thing happening right now in his life was love. Yes, love. And it always wins despite everything.

There were so many rumours coming mostly from his fans about him and Armie through last year. He couldn’t get more excited about moving on with his new love. The fans will finally manage to understand that nothing ever happened between both of them. They were just close friends. That’s it.

He has found more and better than supposedly dating his co-star… Dating his favourite artist ever. How come? Stop making a big deal about little things as Beyoncé said in her song _Mine_.

It just happened naturally. He wish people had known. This was an ongoing story that has started about 5 months ago now. Things have pretty much changed between them in October when he invited Scott to the premiere of _Beautiful Boy_. He didn’t know if he would make it. Scott had a pretty busy schedule. He knew that.

Eventually, Scott showed up and cheered for him. They even took those infamous pictures on the grass.

Then in January for the Paris Fashion Week, they found each other again. The fans could even see Timmy and Frank Ocean on Scott’s IG story.

What the audience didn’t know was the fact they were already an item for at least two months at that time. Two freaking months. The fans had no idea about the upcoming. At the end of January, Scott quietly invited Timmy at his birthday bash in Nobu. With the release of those exiting images the ship was sailed. They looked very close in those pictures. Timmy had that kind of bliss on his face that was indescribable.

This might just be the look of love.

That night, they went back to Scott’s place. They didn’t do anything. They just chilled, viewed the beautiful sea landscape and chatted while holding hands. They had so much to talk about. A lot of promising things has happened in Scott’s life these past few months. And what to say about Timmy’s one? Much more.

Timmy knew how much it meant to his boyfriend to move forward with his life or rather their life together.

If someone would have told him one year ago that he’d be here alongside _Kid Cudi_ enjoying the fresh Malibu night. He wouldn’t have believed it for a second.

*

It has been more than 30 minutes Timmy felt asleep. Scott didn’t want to disturb but he wanted now to move to bed.

“Hey!” Timmy was definitely in a deep sleep, he thought and just smiled. So he caressed Timmy’s hair and each time it always worked out in the end. He was a very touchy-feely young man. No wonder why then. When he managed to open his eyes, Scott bright smile was just the necessary welcome he needed to proceed.

“Hey!” Timmy mumbled. “Hey!” Scott cornered his head. “I think it’s time to go to bed, don’t you think Tea?” Timmy definitely emerged from his dream and looked around realizing they were still in Malibu. “What time is it?” “2 am!” Really?!” Scott amused, just stared at him, “It looked like you were heavily tired I guess” “Yeah…” he replied nonchalantly and wanted to go back to sleep but Scott prevented him from doing so.

Instead, he offered his hand. Timmy took it willingly. They went upstairs. Timmy moved to the bathroom and brushed his teeth first while Scott was checking his Twitter feed. The pictures of his birthday bash went viral mostly due to Kim Kardashian’s post. You know, the girl was that famous. But what he noticed questioned him about Timmy’s fans. He knew he had a lot of fans but not that many. They flooded his feed with questions.

Why Timmy was there? The drinks and so on. They wanted to know everything about Tea’s presence. Oh my goodness, just imagine when he’ll be attending his Coachella show this year.

People would talk even more and this was just the beginning.

When Timmy finished to refresh. He joined and took him by surprise, and he looked through Scott’s shoulder.

“Wow! They’ve been commenting way too much lately about you I swear” Scott gave him a quick peck. “Really?” “I swear. I was that surprised about the whole thing. They wanted to know so much about you. It’s incredible.” Timmy put down Scott’s phone and straddled him.

“Can we do something else instead of talking about this?” Scott held Timmy’s thighs. “And what do you wanna do?” “A lot of things actually”. “Alright give me like 5 minutes. I’m coming back.”

Scott headed to the bathroom while Tea checked this time his phone. It’ll be a long night, he guessed.


End file.
